Spring Ball
by SerenityJasminethefox
Summary: A side story of "Two Of A Kind" Spring has come to Knothole and a dance has been announced. Will Serenity give away herself to help Tails? OneShot TailsxSerenity


**Sonic Characters (c) Sonic Team Archie Comics**

**Serenity(c) Me**

**Author's Note: This is a story I wrote alongside Two of a Kind. It was going to be a chapter but I felt it was a bit out of place. I figured I should put it up just to see.**

Spring Ball 

I looked out the window on an early spring morning. It was cold and brisk. I decided I would go meet Sally on the hill today. I placed on my gloves, shoes and jacket and left out my hut. I was walking fast to get to Sally's. I knew I would get left if I didn't get there soon.

Sally was just about to leave for her spot when Serenity came jogging up. She loved when the small kitsune came with her. She was, after all, like a daughter to her. She smiled. "Serenity, good to see you." 

"I know." I said. I had skipped a few mornings and needed to go." Let's go." We walked up to her spot and we sat. The place had not changed at all each time I laid my eyes on it. Even after everything ting that happen it was still just as it was when I first came here with Sally as a little girl. It was still dark, but you could tell that the sun was going to come up in a few. I looked over at Sally. "You're awfully quiet this morning Aunt Sally." I said. She just sighed. "What's wrong?"

Sally looked at Serenity. She wanted to tell her about the spring dance, but she knew that the kitsune was going to turn her face up at the idea. She was a tomboy, but maybe she could get her to go.

"Serenity." I looked at her. "Theirs is going to be a spring dance."

The words Spring and Dance totally threw my mind away. "I don't dance Sally." I stuck my hand out to stop her before she was able to respond. Sally looked at me and sighed.

"Would it kill you to try something new?" I wanted to say yes, but I knew that wouldn't help.

"Aunt Sally, you know how I am and a ball or dance, whatever you call it, isn't me." I didn't like the idea of wearing some stupid dress and making a fool out of myself because I can't dance." I think i'll go fishing that night." Sally looked at bit worried. She didn't like when I went places alone." Don't worry Sonic and Tails will go with me."

"Sonic and Tails are going to be at the ball." I made a face. I didn't mean to. Why would they do that? I looked and saw that the sun was up. I decided it was time to go.

"Um i'll see you later Aunt Sally." I stood up and walked away. Sally just watched as the 14 year old kitsune walked away. She wanted Serenity to go so bad. She knew she would look so beautiful, and she would have a good time. "She is such a tomboy." Sally thought as she sat and let the rays of the sun fall on her.

I ran into Sonic and Tails that afternoon. I didn't go to breakfast. I really didn't want to see Sally. We we're sitting by the ring pool waiting for a ring to appear. I just stuck a finger in the water. Sonic looked over at me. He was standing by the edge and Tails was skipping rocks. I usually would join Tails, another thing I could beat him in, but I changed my mind. I didn't feel like skipping rocks today.

"Hey Serenity, you haven't said anything all afternoon." Sonic said as he casually walked over. I looked away. I didn't feel like talking, but I knew the hedgehog would get it out me.

"So whats the deal?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"I shook my head yes." Not even about the Spring Ball." I grind my teeth together." I knew it."

"Sally wants me to go, but you guys know i'm not into that stuff." Sonic smiles.

"Serenity, she's just looking out for your well being. This would be a good chance for you to meet some new friends."

"I don't need any new friends. I have you, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Knuckles, Julie-su, Charmy and many more."

"We mean some your age."

"Why, they all act like i'm not there anyway. I'm not worried about them." Sonic looked at me with those eyes." I'm not. You want me to be friends with Amy and her sissy group." I could hear Tails behind me chuckle. Sonic narrowed his eyes at him. He stopped. I looked at Sonic." I'm sorry, its just their so different from me and I want to be their friend, but they will push me away. We don't have anything in common." I was sitting, but at this point I stood up." I'm not going to change who I am to make friends. If that's the case maybe you should have left me at the orphanage." Sonic tugged on my arm.

"Serenity, you can't forget that you are female and when we win this war you will be appointed High Mistress and you must act like a lady." I gasped. Sonic looked away.

I didn't know Sally was appointing that to me. It was such a huge role in the royal family. It suddenly made me angry.

"If I have to be a lady for that than she mind as well give it to Bunnie because I will refuse." I pulled my arm away." I'm not going to the Ball!"

"Than you will be letting Sally, me, Tails and everyone down!"

"So be it because you already let me down Sonic!" I took off without hearing his response.

Sonic watched as Serenity flew away. He sighed. Tails walked over.

"Sonic, you shouldn't have said that."

"I know, but something's she's gotta learn and acting like this. Sally is going to be so upset."

"Well what about Serenity. I mean it sounds to me like you're trying to change her into something she's not. She's Serenity not Sally Jr." Sonic looked at Tails. He was right. He couldn't force Serenity to do anything she didn't want to. Now he felt bad for yelling at her. He did let her down.

A week pasted and I stayed in my hut. I didn't go to breakfast, lunch or dinner and everyone would come and knock at my door, but I didn't answer. I felt so betrayed because the ones I loved and cared for the most wanted to change me into something I wasn't. There was a knock at my door and I just stared, listening to who it was. No answer. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to lay back down when the door opened and Sonic, Tails and Sally walked in.

I was in a bit of a spot. Three against one, the odds wore not in my favor. Sally sat on the bed.

"Serenity. Acting like this isn't going to make things better. You're 14 and your acting like your four." I growled. How dare she come in my room like that? My instincts begin to kick in and I was seeing her as dinner and I didn't like when my food talked back. Sonic looked at Sally and eyes her.

"Sally. You're gonna make Serenity more mad than what she already is." Too late.

"Serenity, were sorry for trying to force you to go to the Ball. For once we just want your beauty to shine out more than it usually does. I looked away from Sonic.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm just a scruffy tomboy who can't even keep her own hair up." I felt Sally's arm on my shoulder.

"That is not true. You are the most beautiful female i've ever seen. You have beautiful hair and lovely eyes." Tails walked over.

"You have a great voice Serenity." I looked at him. Was he really giving me a complement? This annoying fox who laughed at me the first time I bleed and took my bras and used them as sling shots. I smiled." See I told you."

"I still don't want to go to the dance." Sally sighs.

"Its alright. No one is forcing you to go. Just be careful when you go fishing. I don't wanna have to search for you."

"Don't worry Sal, me and Tails will be with her." I shook my head no.

"You guys go ahead." I grinned." You two actually looked like you wanna go to this thing. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Sonic smiled and gave me a huge hug.

"Thanks little sis." He and Sally left out. I just stared Tails in the face.

"What are you looking at?" I snorted.

"That's very nice to say to someone who just gave you a complement."

"That little complement is not going to make up almost two years of your annoying habits." He sat on the bed beside me.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to put on a dress and act like a lady for one night." I shoved him off." Please, don't make me sick."

The night of the Ball came and I was in my hut, getting my fishing rod and box to do some solo fishing. Everyone was going to the new Ballroom they had just built. I walked past Sonic and Tails hut. I saw them through the window and burst out laughing. They both saw me." You two look like a couple of penguins." I bellowed. It was so funny to me. Tails frowned. Sonic smiled as he fixed Tails' bow tie.

"Don't listen to her Tails. You look great." I caught my breathe.

"I didn't say you didn't look great. I mean you do. It just i've never seen the two of you dressed up before." I wiped my eyes. I smiled at the both of them." I hope you have a good time." I saluted them off and headed to the stream.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It was nice, but really lonely without Sonic and Tails. They always made a fishing trip great. I wished they wore here, but I knew they were having fun at the ball so I would have fun fishing I guess.

Sally looked around at all the happy faces. Throwing a Ball had been a great idea. Everyone was there. Even Antione was sharing a dance with Bunnie. Sonic walked over with some punch. She was wearing a blue evening gown. The back was out and it was made to fit her. She had placed a bow in her hair.

"Oh Sonic everyone is having a good time." Sonic frowned a bit.

"Well almost everyone Sal." He pointed and she saw Tails standing in a corner. He talked to a few guys, but when it was time to dance he hung back." I really think he wanted Serenity to come." Sally sighed as she wanted to see Serenity too. She watched as Amy Rose came by and asked him to dance. He did, but he didn't seam to happy about it.

"Well Serenity said she didn't want to come so what can we do?" Sonic shook his head.

"I know." Sally headed to the door

." Where are you going Sal?"

"I left something at my hut." She said as she left out.

I couldn't concentrate on the fish so I just packed my things up and went to my hut. It was such a beautiful Saturday night and they all wasted it at that dumb Ball. I flopped on my bed and looked at the moon outside." Man, I hope Tails is having a better time than me."

"Actually he isn't." I sat up and saw Sally walk in with a bag.

"What are you talking about? He wanted to go."

"He wanted to go with you." I stared, my jaw dropped. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or not. I decided not to." Tails actually wanted you to come. The whole thing is new to him and he wanted to share that with you."

"Why me?"

"Because, you two are best friends right?"I shook my head yes." I'm not telling you that you have to go, but will you do it for a friend?" I sighed. Did I really want to go? I looked over at Sally.

"Alright i'll go." Sally smiled." But only because Tails sounds like he's having such a miserable time without me. But what am I going to wear? I don't have any gowns or dresses."

"No problem." Sally pulled out a green ball gown from the bag." I brought it just in case you changed your mind."

Now I stood in front of my mirror with a green ball dress on. Sally had brushed my hair down and she made me take my gloves off." Am I not supposed to be able to breathe?" Sally smiled.

"Yes. It fits fine." The dress had an open split in the middle reveling a lighter shade of green. It was ruffled at the bottom. I had to admit that is was beautiful. It glowed in the moonlight as it came into my room. I sighed.

"Do you think I look ugly?" Sally hugged me tight.

"You look so beautiful that you're going to turn heads when you walk in there."

I felt my ears burning as we walked to the Ballroom. I was so nervous. I thought I was going to fall. (Or maybe that was just because I never walked in heels before tonight.)

Tails looked at Sonic as another slow dance came on. He saw girls walking his way." See Tails, the girls are flocking to you. Why such the long face?"

"I don't know Sonic. I think I wanted Serenity to come. Instead she's fishing."

"Yeah well she chose to do that, but Tails I think she would want you to have a good time and not be upset."

"Yeah I know, it just I wanted her to be here. Even if she just sat and did nothing at least she would be here." Sonic smiles.

"It sounds to me like you wanted her to be your date." Tails blushed a bit.

"I didn't say that. I just wanted her to be here. At least I could tease her about wearing a dress." Sonic smiled.

"Man that would be the day, to see Serenity in a dress. I don't think i'm ready for that."

I stood outside with Sally. Bunnie had came out and gasped." Is that Serenity? Sugah you look wonderful. Oh the guys are going to be shocked to see you." I smiled uneasily.

"I don't know. Maybe this is all an bad idea. I can't do this." Sally placed a hand on me.

"Serenity, it's alright if you're scared. This is your first time. Don't worry its gong to be fine. I think you may have a good time." I smiled.

"You really think so?" She shook her head yes. "Alright. I can do this."

Tails looked at Sonic as a few girls walked over." Do you think I should dance again?"

"Go ahead."

"Hey, where's Sally? She's been gone for a while." Sonic scratched his head.

"Well, she said that she left something at her hut so she went to go get it." Tails sighs.

"I don't think I wanna dance anymore."

"Well if it isn't the penguin brothers." Sonic and Tails looked over at the door and gasped when they saw me. I wanted to laugh. Sonic looked like his eyes were going to pop out, and Tails looks like he was going to faint. A lot of animals stopped and stared. What was their problem? Maybe it was the fact that I was there.

Sonic and Tails walked over to me. Sonic took my hand and spun me around while doing a long whistle. "Is this my lil sis? Man Serenity you look great. You have definably turned some heads tonight." I felt my ears burn. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks Sonic." I looked over at Tails and smiled. He looked like he was in some sort of trance. I rolled my eyes as I put my hands on my hips." Geez Tails you act like you have never seen a girl in a dress."

"I-I-I've n-never seen y-you in a d-d-dress S-S-Serenity." He stuttered. I looked at him for a sec. I had never heard him stutter before. Did I look that bad to him? I listened as a slow song came on. Of course many of the animals there went back to dancing. Tails suddenly shook out of his trance and took a deep breath. I was glad he did that. He was freaking me out a bit. He then walked over close to me. I steeped back a bit wondering what was on the fox mind. I thought maybe he was going to pick with me or mess with my tails. I wanted to be ready to hit him back. Instead he grabbed my hand. "Come on Serenity, let's dance."

"B-B-But Tails." It was my turn to stutter. I didn't know how to dance well. I could hear Sally behind me.

"Serenity! Hold your dress up." With one hand I held apart of the tip of my dress, and with the other, my hand was closed in with Tails'. It was warm and shaking. He was just as nervous as I was as we took a step out onto the dance floor. He took his other hand slowly glided itself onto my waist and hips. I gulped as I looked at him as he pulled me close and we started to dance. 

The song was slow and soothing and I begin to find my pace. I looked at Tails. His eyes were on the ground. "Tails! Look at me. "He looked up and I could tell he was trying to hold back a blush and it made me laugh. "Man Tails are you sick?" Tails narrowed his eyes at me.

"No." His face then softens. "I didn't get to tell you that you look beautiful." I tried my best to keep my face from turning red. I slowly failed. "I mean wow. You just took the whole scene when you came in. Serenity, what made you change your mind?"

"You." He looked a bit embarrassed. "I wanted to be here with you. Besides fishing wasn't the same with out you." Before I knew it he was taking me down in a slow dip. With him being so close to me I could taste his breath. I thought my heart was going to drop.

Sally watched as the two kitsune as they went down for a slow dip. She could see a smile spread across Serenity's and Tails' face. It made her smile. She knew the two of them had a strong connection. Not only a friendship she knew there was something more. "They look so cute together."

"And Tails actually look like he's having a good time now." Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up.

"I'm so glad Serenity changed her mind."

"Speaking of that. How did you know she was going to change her mind?" Sally smiles. "Come on Sal spill."

"Well I told her that Tails was having a horrible time, she wanted to come to cheer him up." Sonic smiles softly.

"I hope Serenity doesn't take that as a bragging right and drive Tails crazy with that."

"I don't think she will." Sally than pulled on Sonic's arm. Come on lets dance." They went on the dance floor. Standing close to one another and letting themselves be lost I the music and mood of the room with everyone else. 

I felt myself smiling and I sighed as I leaned on Tails. I then looked back up at him. "If you tell anyone about this i'm going to rip one of your tails off."

"Woa Serenity take it easy. I'm not going to tell anyone." I smiled at him, than I laid my head back on him. "Serenity, thanks for coming for me. I know that's why you came."

"How did you guess?"

"I can't think of a better reason. To dance with the most handsomeist guy here."I looked up at him.

"I'm doing this smarty because i'm your best friend. "I stomped on his foot. He yelped.

"Serenity! That hurt." I smiled.

"Don't ever speak above me again Tails. We're equals."

"Well you are the most beautiful girl here." I almost tripped hearing that.

"You really think so?" He kissed me one the forehead. My heart dropped to my feet and my face turned dark rd. There was no way for me to hide my embarrassment. 

"Would I lie to you?" He took me down for another dip.

Tails was now walking me to my hut. I was making treats to him.

"Serenity, I am not going to tell anyone ."I put a fist in his face. I heard him gulp.

"You better not! I don't want you running your muzzle to anyone! "I went to punch him in the arm and he grabbed my paw.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks again. Yu didn't have to come. "I smiled at him.

"Yeah, you were so dying without me. If I didn't come you would have been heart broken."

"Heart broken! No way! Don't think you can take this and use it to your advantage Serenity!" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever Miles." He grabbed me softly by the collar.

"Don't call me that!" I smacked his hand away and rolled my eyes again.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Whatever." I grinned at him. "What are you grinning about?" I sighed. I than lifted on my toes a bit and I used my paw to pull his face in close and I kissed him softly. It was a long savoring kiss and I actually liked it. I could feel Tails stand there in shock for a bit before he softly put a hand on my hip. After a while I let go of Tails and went tin to my hut. When I closed the door I sighed happily. I had been wanting to do that for two years now.

Tails stood in front of Serenity's door. He was shocked, his mouth still wide open. He couldn't believe that the vixen had just kissed him. What made it more shocking was that he liked the kiss. He reached his paw up to his lips and pressed lightly. When he looked at his glove he found pink lipstick smeared on it. Serenity had been wearing pink lipstick that night. Tails than sighed happily as he walked back to his hut. He could now admit that he liked Serenity. He knew it would never happened again, but he would like to kiss her again.


End file.
